England x Japan
England x Japan, oft auch nur Asakiku genannt, ist ein populäres Slash-Pairing des Mangas Hetalia: Axis Powers. Es besteht aus England und Japan. Der Name Asakiku besteht aus der japanischen Schreibweise von Englands Menschennamen "Arthur" und dem menschlichen Vornamen von Japan (Kiku). Die Anglo-Japanische Allianz Im Jahr 1902 stellte England, der zu der Zeit in kompletter Isolation lebte, fest, dass es gut wäre, sich Freunde zu suchen. Er wollte zuerst mit Deutschland befreundet sein und kam deshalb mit einem Strauß Rosen zu seinem Haus, doch der wollte nichts von ihm wissen und schlug ihm seine Tür vors Gesicht. Danach versuchte er sein Glück bei Japan; er fand heraus, dass Japan auch nach einem Freund suchte und war sich deshalb seiner Sache sicher und stand dem Ganzen optimistisch gegenüber. Er fand auch heraus, dass Japans Boss Russland besuchen wollte und eine Allianz zwischen Russland und Japan erschaffen wollte, die England ausschloss. So wie England sich sicher war, für immer alleine zu bleiben und aufgeben wollte, kam Japan zu ihm und versuchte, ihm zu erklären, dass sein Boss ohne seine Zustimmung gehandelt hatte und er gerne eine Allianz mit ihm bilden würde. Das Angebot nahm England an, doch behauptete er es nur für sich selbst und nicht für Japan zu machen, später prahlte er damit dann vor Frankreich. England hat Japan auch die englische Sprache beigebracht, als er dann merkte, dass alle Sätze die Japan schrieb, über Amerika waren, fragte er, ob Japan etwas gegen Amerika hätte, was dieser aber bestritt. In einem anderen Abschnitt der englisch-japanischen Allianz besuchte England öfters Japans Haus, um mehr über dessen Bräuche und dessen Kultur zu lernen. Außerdem wollte er dessen übernatürliche Wesen treffen, die meist aus Kappas und Tengus bestanden. Er erfuhr vom Kappa, dass Japan und seine Leute in der Lage waren, mit ihnen und anderen übernatürlichen Wesen zu reden, doch dass sie jetzt nicht mehr an sie glaubten und so nicht mehr mit ihnen im Kontakt standen. Andere Strips Japan wurde in einem Strip von seinem Boss dazu aufgefordert, den Rindfleischeintopf, der in Englands Haus serviert wird, zu kochen, wogegen er sich erst sträubte, doch dann versuchte den Wunsch seines Chefs so gut es eben geht zu erfüllen, obwohl er sich nicht mehr wirklich an die Zutaten, die England verwendet, erinnern kann, weshalb er einfach irgendwelche Zutaten in den Topf wirft. Am Ende kam es dazu, dass er das Gericht Nikujaga erschuf. Fan Spekulationen Einer der wichtigsten Punkte, warum Fans für dieses Pairing sind, ist, dass beide ein Inselvolk sind, nicht viele Freunde haben und unter ihrer äußeren Schale einen perversen Kern haben. England neigt dazu, in Japans Nähe oft unverblümt tsundere zu werden, was diesem natürlich auffällt. England ist in seiner Nähe nicht wirklich genervt und auch nicht wirklich kämpferisch, was bei Frankreich und Amerika anders ist, aber wohl an Japans stiller und höflicher Art liegt. Doch meist wird England davon irritiert und regt sich im nachhinein darüber auf. Japan regt sich z.B. auch nicht darüber auf, dass England in Ghost Culture of England and Japan halbnackt zu sehen ist, wobei er sich bei Deutschland und Italien darüber aufregt, was bei anderen europäischen Ländern auch der Fall ist. Aus geschichtlicher Sicht war die englisch-japanische Allianz die stärkste Allianz zwischen England und Japan, doch ihre Beziehung in Hetalia nach dem Ende der Allianz in 1921 zueinander lässt viele Spekulationen offen. Die meisten ihrer gezeigten Interaktionen während der Zeit des Bündnisses und durch die Zeit der Haupt-WWII Geschichte sind sie sich gegenüber als Gegner eingestellt. Momente 'Manga' *Geister Kultur von England und Japan (Band 2) 'Webcomic':' Extra Stories' *The Anglo-Japanese Alliance Between Two Lonely People *Ghost Culture of England and Japan 'Webcomic: Comic Diaries' *Comic Diary 4 *Comic Diary 8 *Comic Diary 9 'Drama CDs' *Axis Powers Hetalia Drama CD *2: Anglo-Japanese Alliance 'Mini Drama CDs' *England Caught Himself a Cold (Hetalia Character CD Vol. 4 UK) *Ghost Culture of England and Japan (Hetalia Character CD Vol. 3 Japan) *Let's Talk About the G8 Members (Hetalia Character CD Vol. 7 Russia) Kategorie:Pairing mit England Kategorie:Pairing mit Japan Kategorie:Pairings